Icerman
Icerman is a Petronas City resident, the most famous prostitute amongst the people of the city. He is visited by all sorts of people, including politicians, gangsters, celebrities, and children. His customers include both males and females. He works in the 'Public House' and 'Petronas General Hospital'. His buildings include 'Icerman's Strip Club' and 'Icerman's BDSM Club'. He was summoned to the 'Petronas Police Station' after Statko Stanić was arrested. Biography Early life and move to Petronas Icerman's early life is unknown. He had a sister named Branka. He arrived to Petronas in 2011 and stayed at an unknown place until his house was built by Wololo and Helliar on March 7, 2012. When he arrived to Petronas, he immediately became a prostitue for both male and female population. He became a favorite of many people and surpassed the popularity of Gej Prostitucija. He started working in the Public House along with several other people. He was the most expensive prostitute in the Public House, having a cost of 150 kunas. On September 4, 2011, Icerman opened his own strip club. On November 15, 2011, he opened his own BDSM club, where he started working for 700 kunas. Around this time, his sister Branka arrived to the city, so Icerman opened her a stand on Wololo's Square, where she also worked as a prostitute. During 2011, he used to rape people who he had something against. He also had a room within the 'Petronas General Hospital', where he also provided his services for money for people of 18 years of age or older. Rose Path Icerman raped some members of the Lorcione Crime Family so Lorgo ordered his men to pay Icerman. Money, Money, Money .]] In April 2012, Icerman saw Statko Stanić approaching and heading away from the Public House. Realizing Statko had no money for entering, he offered him one free intercourse. He was later visited by Kobrioce LeMuerta. When Stanić was arrested for breaking into the 'Blue Cash Bank', and Icerman was summoned to the 'Petronas Police Station'. Jim Gordon shortly talked to him. The Legacy When Helliar reportedly died, Icerman appeared in front of 'Helliar's Modern House' on the Upper Town like many other people. The Coherents X When Petronas Police was searching for Tymerio, a policeman broke into Icerman's house. Icerman simply said he used to rape people the year before. Trivia * People who visited him included John O'Conor, Jim Gordon, Lorgo, Statko Stanić, Lara Timbly, Wada, Buckethead, Mate, Lucius Penelen, Kobrioce LeMuerta, Harry Potter, Zorotos, etc. * People who probably visit him are Zuro Karleuša, Vlado Krklec, Mato Mulić, etc. * His home is called 'The King's Castle'. There, Icerman has his own shower named 'Icershower'. * He pleased both males and females. * Icerman is mentioned in almost all of the Petronas Stories. ''Ironically, he was seen in only three of them. * He is the best prostitute in the city. Appearances * ''Money, Money, Money * The Legacy ''(Seen briefly in a crowd) * ''The Coherents X - Part 1 Category:Petronas Characters Category:Prostitutes